the lust
by dluxivette20
Summary: ¿alguna vez has sentido deseos por un mamifero que no es tu pareja?... ¿como reprimirias tus mas bajos instintos que guarda tu alma? me llamo judy hoops y esta es mi historia.
1. alguien a quien amar

**notas del autor** : antes que nada les agradezco a todos los lectores que han seguido mis historias desde whattpad y ahora mi mejor trabajo empieza en esta plataforma.

agadesco de todo corazón a yesibloss y Roy por trabajar conmigo en esta historia. ( lamentablemente en esta plataforma no puedo subir su material, pero si quieren pueden visitar la misma historia en Whattpad y podrán admirarlo)

también agradesco a Luis Andrade y Andy Rafael por colaborar conmigo en la trama de la historia.

la dinámica será la misma que en whattpad, habrá un pedacito de una canción en cada capitulo y comenzaremos con romance en re sostenido la cual le pertenece a Jorge Velásquez Martínez.

sin más que decir, solo disfruten...

Capítulo 1: alguien a quien pueda amar

" _cariño recuerda ser siempre una esposa_ _obediente y respetuosa, tratar de ser humilde y complacer a tu marido en todo lo que necesite. Además a los machos siempre se les conquista con una buena comida casera y una casa siempre impecable. Y lo más importante Judy, siempre mantente hermosa para tu esposo ya que una hembra descuidada en su imagen es presa fácil de una infidelidad"_

Un viejo consejo que toda madre le puede dar a su joven hija casadera, tal vez algo anticuado pero tenía algo de razón en sus palabras. Por un lado estaba feliz por mi compromiso al igual que mi familia, pero por otro lado aún me encontraba insegura conmigo misma y esa emoción que toda hembra tiene ver llegar al altar con un hermoso vestido de novia y pensar que ese día sería el mejor de su vida no era mi caso.

-Pff ..Judy ya que tienes este estúpido anillo en tu pata trata al menos de sentirse feliz- bufé mientras veía mi argolla de compromiso mientras me encontraba en mi colchón y con insomnio.

-Tal vez puedas engañarlo a él o a toda mi familia pero de algo estoy segura, no estoy realmente enamorada de él. Ya seguirme mintiendo.- pensé mientras aún me encontraba acostada.

Recuerdo todo con muchos detalles, esa noche de mi compromiso con Jack fue para mí realmente muy insignificante a pesar de tener tres años de noviazgo aún no me hacía a la idea de ser su esposa. Podría jurar que esa simple joya que iba en dedo pesaba más de 30 kilos y que en lugar de estar echó de un oro ligero estaba hecho de un acero pesado.

Esa noche no pude dormir ya que solo pensaba en como poder enamorarme de ahora mi futuro esposo, es curioso cómo a pesar del tiempo de estar juntos solo nuestra relación era más que rutina que solo se formaba en citas a cenar y conversaciones acerca del trabajo. Es cierto que una carrera como contador público no es lo más emocionante del mundo pero al menos era una manera en que ambos nos podíamos entender.

Las palabras de Jack seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza y resonaban con fuerza en mí interior.

 **Flashback**

-Judy hoy en este día junto a toda tu familia y la mía te digo esto- decía Jack mientras sacaba de su bolsa derecha del pantalón una cajita aterciopelada de color rojo con bordes dorados para luego buscar mi pata derecha mientras que yo sólo abría los ojos como platos y esperaba lo inminente.

-Quiero que tú Judy hoops me hagas el honor de volverte mi…. Esposa- dijo Jack mientras abría esa cajita roja la cual llevaba ese anillo pequeño pero para mi era como una gran piedra que tendría que cargar el resto de mis días, los cuales pasaré con un mamífero al que no amo.

-!!VAMOS JUDY DUDY DILE QUE SI!!! Gritó mi padre muy al fondo junto con toda mi familia empezaron a corear " di que sí" una y otra vez mientras en mi mente solo quería escapar corriendo de ese lugar y mandar al carajo a todos.

\- y dígame señorita hoops ¿qué responde usted? Dijo Jack mientras seguía incado y esperando mi respuesta.

"¿quieres saber mi respuesta? Bueno a pesar de tener tres años de relación yo no estoy enamorada de ti y solo quiero huir lejos de ti y de todos pero no puedo porque soy una vil cobarde, además tú no te mereces mi desamor, después de todo tú has hecho mucho por mí y por está relación. Ahora solo me queda una pregunta ¿acaso un día podría amarte con la misma intensidad que tú lo haces?- pensé mientras de mi boca salió la oración que me condenó a un nuevo mundo en el cual no quería estar."

-Si. Acepto Jack ser tu esposa- dije mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia esa joya que tenía frente a mi y forzaba una leve sonrisa.

Jack se levantó de su lugar y todos empezaron a aplaudir y él me colocó el anillo en uno de los dedos de mi pata derecha.

-Juro Judy que apartir de hoy te haré la hembra más feliz de todo el mundo- dijo Jack mientras me tomó del rostro y me dió un leve beso en los labios.

 **Fin flashback**

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que Jack pidió mi mano, tanto mi madre como la de Jack estaban planeado una boda de ensueño y ambas familias ofrecieron un brindis, pero yo solo no dejaba de sentirme vacía, incompleta por no poder corresponder a su amor y yo seguía preguntándome lo mismo una y otra vez "¿seré capaz de amarte un día?"

-Tal vez ser la señora savage no será tan malo pero…. - dije y bruscamente me levanté de mi cama y salí de mi cuarto para ir al único lugar donde me podría sentir plena y serena.

Después de emprender una huída por toda las madrigueras me encontré con una banca debajo de un árbol cerca de los cultivos de vegetales que tenía mi padre. Era un hermoso lugar donde me podría sentir yo misma y sin necesidad de ocultar mis emociones. Me imaginé en ese momento cómo podría ser una buena esposa, como formaría una familia y cómo será mi vida después de dar el sí en ese papel.

Siempre tuve la ilusión de poder amar a alguien sin perjuicio y con todo el deseo que hay en mi interior. Yo era una chica con un corazón cursi pero con una lujuria incontrolable a pesar de ser virgen. Me excitaba con solo imaginar que mi primera vez fuera con su alguien fuerte y vigoroso, que me hiciera vibrar cada punto de mi piel.

-Alguien a quien amar… eso es lo que anhelas Judy- dije mientras empecé a desabotonar uno de los botones de mi blusa y metía entre ella mi pata derecha la cual llevaba puesto ese anillo que me ataba a un macho que no amaba.

-Quiero ser amada y yo amar con está pasión que arde en mi interior,solo espero que con el tiempo pueda amarte querido jack- dije mientras seguía estimulando mi pecho izquierdo y fijaba mi mirada al cielo nocturno de la granja.

Jack savage era un macho de buen corazón y lo que teníamos en común es que ambos somos contadores, nuestras pláticas de impuestos bancarios era para mi lo único que tenía interesante ahora mi futuro esposo.

Esa noche que me quedé sola en esa banca hasta que amaneció. Solo seguía pensando una y otra vez en mis fantasías y en mi compromiso. Fantaseaba con entregarme por completo a alguien y satisfacer estos insulsos deseos los cuales era ser poseída por un fuerte y vigoroso mamífero que me enseñará lo sexual que puede ser una tierna y pequeña coneja.

Era algo que yo no tenía con Jack savage pero a partir de esta noche sería suya y sólo tenía esa vaga esperanza de un día corresponder su amor.

Ya siendo de madrugada pude escuchar a lo lejos la voz de mi madre que gritaba a lo lejos de los sembradíos.

-¡¡¡Judy!!! Cariño ¿qué haces ahí? es hora de desayunar además tienes que trabajar en casa de los Harris.

-¡ya voy mamá!- mierda!! Olvidé que hoy vería a el viejo matrimonio de liebres para la contabilidad de sus sembradíos de tomates. Me levanté de la banca y dejé atrás de mí ese lugar que tanto amaba, aquel que era mi confidente personal.

 _"Judith hoops…. ¿realmente darás el sí a un mamífero al que no amas? ¿no será demasiado rápido? …. Era lo que me preguntaba durante todo mi compromiso, pero de algo yo estaba segura, era que el amor me llegaría un día pero yo ignoraba cómo sería su llegada._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Canción de fondo**

 **Panda: romance en re sostenido**

 **Me dicen por ahí**

 **Que lo único necesario**

 **Realmente extraordinario**

 **Es el amor**

 **Entonces cambiaré**

 **O dejaré el canto y a mi guitarra**

 **Pues no me ha servido de nada**

 **Ahora leo...**

 **Mas todo sigue igual**

 **La lectura más capaz no me servirá**

 **Y es que la verdad no he podido conjugar**

 **El verbo amar**

 **Coro**

 **Me encantaría caer, no sólo tropezar**

 **Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar**

 **Y tengo tanto amor más no donde depositar**

 **Pues todo recipiente ocupado está,**

 **Así ¿cómo no fallar?**


	2. experta en mentiras

notas del autor: gracias a la comunidad de esta plataforma por darme la bienvenida con esta linda historia.

En Whattpad esté Capitulo cuenta con imágenes que te pueden ayudar a entender un poco la trama.

No digo más y simplemente disfruten...

Capítulo 2 "experta en mentiras"

 _"Era embriagador como el besaba las partes más profundas de mi cuerpo, podía sentir como su lengua jugaba en lo más profundo de mi boca, era una mezcla de sensaciones indescriptibles que mezclaban nuestros alientos en lo más erótico posible. Yo deseaba esto, ahora lo tengo al él tomándome de una estocada y llevándose mi pureza en un parpadeo y me volvía loca que sus garras dieran leves roces en mis caderas. No te conozco pero no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, quiero aprender a amarte, quiero que me sumerjas en lo más profundo de tus deseos, quiero amarte y que me ames eso es lo que anhelo….."_

Sonido de despertador

-Hoy no es buen día, mejor otro rato- dije y me envolví con las sábanas de nuevo. Quería seguir soñando con mi amante anónimo el cual nunca lo había visto , pero en ese sueño solo pude ver sus garras negras que se deslizaban sobre mi pelaje gris que cubría mis caderas.

-Judy!!!! Cariño es hora de despertar recuerda que hoy es tu gran día, recuerda que no queremos dejar al novio esperando - gritó mi madre mientras yo me levantaba perezosamente de mi cama.

Ha pasado 6 meses desde mi pedida de mano y de preparativos para la boda y aún no me sentía con ánimos para seguir con mi pequeña farsa. Todos estos meses para mi fueron tediosos empezando por pruebas de vestido hasta elegir en banquete correcto. Yo siempre estuve presente en todo momento, pero mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado el cual era estar lejos de él y todos, pero en eso entonces yo era una coneja cobarde que le tenía miedo a la cruda soledad.

-Pero Judy ¿porque no te has duchado? Apúrate cariño que se nos hará tarde para llevarte a tu cita de arreglo personal- dijo mi madre al entrar sin permiso a mi habitación.

-Ya voy mamá, pero aún es muy temprano para esa cita y además antes de todos los pendientes quisiera ir a dar una vuelta por los sembradíos, después de todo me iré a vivir a la gran ciudad y quisiera despedirme - dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y buscaba mi toalla para darme un baño.

-Cariño actúas como si te fueras ir para siempre, sabes que nosotros estaremos aquí todo el tiempo, tu solo formarás tu familia en la gran ciudad rodeada de animales desconocidos y lejos de tu querida familia….shhff querida ya eres toda una coneja hermosa y recuerda ser siempre feliz en esta etapa nueva de tu vida- dijo mi madre mientras me tomaba del rostro y su voz se quebraba lentamente.

-Mama sabes que siempre los querré a todos y que nunca voy a olvidar a ustedes que son mis padres- dije mientras abrazaba a mi madre con fuerza.

-Te amamos Judith y recuérdalo siempre- dijo mi madre después de darme un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, enserio gracias- Dije mientras forzaba una leve sonrisa y evitaba las ganas de llorar.

En ese instante moría por decirle a mi madre que no podía casarme, decirle que no estaba enamorada de Jack, que me casaba solo por temor a la soledad y por maldita rutina, pero ya era tarde para poder arrepentirse ya no había vuelta atrás. Tan solo me queda la esperanza de ser feliz y poder amar al que por unos instantes será mi esposo.

-Aun no puedo creer lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido Judy, sin duda a Jack le encantará- dijo mi madre mientras me acomodaba el velo de novia y me colocaba un broche de zanahorias en la cinturilla del vestido.

-Mama ¿no crees que este vestido que escogiste no está demasiado voluminoso? No creo ni poder caminar cómodamente- dije mientras bajaba en volumen del pomposo vestido que eligió mi madre aún sabiendo que no era de mi agrado fue insistente al escogerlo.

\- tonterías Judy no está tan voluminoso y podrás moverte con facilidad ya verás- dijo mi mamá y ella me daba un abrazo con gran fuerza.

Mientras mi madre me abrazaba con fuerza y mi corset me apretaba las caderas me mire al espejo por un instante. Enserio lucía muy hermosa a pesar de usar un vestido que no era de mi agrado, pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón aún la desdicha gobernaba.A ese vestido como broma lo llamaba marca de esclavitud, era algo de mal gusto pero lo bauticé así porque me sentía como si me pusieran en venta. Ya quedaba poco tiempo y un macho al que no amo me espera al final del camino.

-Señorita Hoops la ceremonia va a empezar- dijo la organizadora mientras entraba bruscamente a mi habitación y me observaba con determinación para ver si me faltaba algo.

-Deacuerdo Cordelia… estoy lista- me separé de los brazos de mi madre y me dirijia a la puerta donde se encontraba la carnera que era la organizadora de mi boda.

No podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerará por el hecho de mi vida ya no será la misma, solo mire hacia atrás y un último suspiro salió de mi con la esperanza de que un milagro me diera fuerza de voluntad de seguir con esta farsa.

Mi matrimonio o como yo solía llamarlo atadura dió inicio el día en que firme esa acta. Aquella que por cobardía y por conformismo firme. Podría jurar que con trazar mi serigrafia estaba aceptando los términos de compra de mi misma, era como si yo misma me hubiera vendido.

Ese día mis padres y los de Jack organizaron una fiesta en una hectárea cerca de la casa de mis padres, la noche era hermosa y las estrellas daban su mejor cara y eran espectadoras de como bailaba mi primer vals ahora como la señora savage. No cruzamos muchas palabras en ese momento solo fueron unas de qué tan maravillosa me veía con ese vestido y que me haría la conejita más feliz de todo el mundo. Si tan solo me hubiera armado de valor para negarme a casarme me hubiera evitado tanta desdicha que yo en esos instantes ignoraba.

Ya terminada la celebración y después de la dolorosa despedida de mis padres mi marido y yo nos dirigimos a él hotel que había reservado para nuestra primera noche juntos.

Yo me encontraba nerviosa ya que era mi primera vez en todo contacto con un macho y muy en el fondo mientras viajaba en el Chevrolet Corsa de mi esposo deje escapar una leve risa de mi boca con solo pensar en la cruel ironía de que a pesar de ser una hembra muy deseosa y con una lujuria oculta en mi interior aún me encontraba inexperta con respecto al sexo. Tal vez no era el amante anónimo de grandes garras que soñé esa mañana pero esperaba que ahora mi ahora esposo me hiciera sentir los placeres que da la pasión carnal, después de todo pasaré toda mi vida a lado de ese respetable y serio conejo.

-Judy linda ¿acaso estás bien? No has hablado desde que salimos de la recepción- dijo Jack mientras me tomaba de la pata izquierda y tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente.

-Lo siento querido es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa- dije mientras jugaba con mis orejas caídas y desviaba mi mirada levemente.

-Tranquila querida después de todo es nuestra primera noche juntos-dijo Jack mientras estacionaba el Corsa en el estacionamiento de nuestro hotel.

Mi noche de bodas…la verdad fue linda y es algo que voy a recordar siempre pero para mi fue algo muy incompleto; yo la describo como si comiera un pastel de triple chocolate pero libre de azúcar, es lo que esperas pero una parte de ti no queda cien por ciento satisfecho. Yo solo seguía callada y con la mirada baja por la vergüenza de que en esa noche ya no sería una chica inocente, yo me volvería una con mi esposo, el cual yo irónicamente no amaba.

Mientras mis pensamientos se concentraban en prepararme para el momento más ardiente; Jack pagaba con la cajera que era una Impala delgada y de ojos grandes la cuenta de nuestro cuarto. Al retirarnos de la recepción mi marido me tomó de la cintura y me sonrió levemente, como si con esa expresión me tranquilizara y me dijera que todo estará bien. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y un leve sonrojo hizo presencia en mi rostro.

Tan rápido se me hizo el camino a la habitación que en un parpadeo ya estaba dentro de la habitación la cual tenía una cama grande con sábanas rojas y un enorme espejo en el techo pero lo que más me llamó la atención era que tenía un pequeño balcón que daba una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad. No pude evitar salir a apreciar lo hermoso que era la vista nocturna de zootopia pero muy en el fondo no se compara con la vista de las praderas y los sembradíos de las madrigueras las cuales ya comenzaba a extrañar.

-¿te gusta la vista linda? Dijo Jack mientras salía al balcón conmigo y me besaba levemente los hombros.

\- si… es hermoso- dije mientras mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración aumentaba.

Jack seguía besando mis hombros hasta llegar a mi cuello mientras yo me sostenía con fuerza del barandal del balcón. Era obvio que me agradaba esa acción pero algo faltaba, algo en mí no estaba bien. Mi marido me volteó hacia él y me besó levemente en los labios, yo solo deje que el tomara las riendas de mi y que pasara lo inevitable, después de todo soy su esposa.

Me tomó de la cintura para meterme de regreso a la habitación, él seguía besándome mientras sus patas bajaban el cierre de mi estorboso vestido de novia. El mi mente solo pensaba en relajarme y dejar salir mis deseos más profundos, pero esa coneja lujuriosa no estaba conforme, ella quería más. Pude sentir como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el voluminoso vestido cayó al piso dejándome a mi semidesnuda.

Jack dejó de besarme para poder quitarse el saco y el corbatín y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Valla que linda sorpresa me has dado Judy!! ¿así que eso ocultabas debajo de ese vestido?- dijo Jack mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca de vestir y me contemplaba.

Yo tenía puesto un regalo que me dió mi hermana Jenny que para mi era precioso pero no mi color favorito. Era un ajuar de novia con un corset de delgado encaje, pantaletas algo pequeñas y una liga de encaje adoraba mi pierna derecha. Según Jenny todas las novias usan uno pero yo no me sentía cómoda todo el tiempo tenía comezón a causa de la liga de mi pierna.

Yo solo seguía de pie frente a mi esposo detrás del balcón que aún seguía abierto, estaba avergonzada pero yo quería que esto terminará rápido.

-Judy quiero que ahora te desnudes poco a poco mientras déjame observar- decía Jack mientras seguía sentado sobre la cama.

Yo solo cerré los ojos y recé por algo de valor para hacer lo que me pedía mi esposo. Suspiré y empecé a deshacer los nudos del corset lentamente como el me lo pidió, lo dejé caer al piso y comencé a bajar mis pantaletas. Ya sólo tenía puesto mi velo y la liga de encaje y aunque tratara de evitarlo mi cuerpo reaccionó a la excitación haciendo que mi humedad fuera más y mis pezones saltarán.

Me quite el velo de novia y lo lancé al piso y cuando disponía a quitarme la liga de mi pierna derecha Jack se levantó y me dió un beso tierno mientras tomaba mis caderas con ternura

-Deja la liga hace que te veas tierna- dijo Jack mientras jugaba con mis senos y besaba de nuevo mi cuello.

Yo no hablaba solo me dejaba guiar por el deseo de mi esposo. Mi única reacción fue abrazarlo y que el actuará. Mientras el seguía besándome el se quitó los pantalones y poco a poco fue acostándome en la cama de sábanas rojas.

Ya no hubo más palabras entre nosotros por unos minutos yo solo sentía sus dedos en mi intimidad y cómo poco a poco reaccionaba a sus juegos tiernos. Yo solo acariciaba su espalda y mis besos aumentaron de intensidad cuando mi mente me jugó chueco al hacerme pensar en mí sueño con mi amante anónimo, aquél de garras negras y filosas que jugueteaban con mis caderas mientras me embestía.

Jack dejó de besarme y pude sentir cómo colocó su intimidad en la entrada de la mía, yo solo cerré los ojos con fuerza y sentí cómo en una lenta pero precisa embestida se robo mi inocencia.

No había palabras, solo jadeos de ambos y leves penetraciones, Jack en todo momento fue tierno y delicado conmigo pero eso no era lo que yo deseaba. Yo quería que me hiciera vibrar de deseo, que me enseñará mis límites y que fuera perverso pero eso nunca pasó entre nosotros. En esos instantes en el que el me tomaba yo deseaba que él fuera el amante de mis sueños pero tenía que comprender que ese amante solo existe en mis pensamientos.

Todo termino en aproximadamente 15 minutos y mi marido solo se quedó dormido sobre mi mientras yo me quedé mirándome fijamente en el espejo del techo. Al verme ahí desnuda solo cubriéndonos con sábanas rojas y ver a Jack descansando sobre mi pecho me di cuenta de algo.

-Judy te has vuelto una perfecta mentirosa, eso es lo que eres una vil mentirosa- pensé mientras me seguía observando en ese espejo.

Hacer el amor mientras piensas en alguien más y para acabarla sabiendo que es sólo producto de tu imaginación, era una buena manera de poder empezar a enamorarme de Jack lo cual me sirvió varias veces para poder tener relaciones con el.

-Algún día tendrás que amarlo Judy, algún día responderás a su amor- pensé y en breves minutos me quedé dormida.

 _"Hoy te entregaste a alguien de quien no estás enamorada Judith… ¿que sigue para ti ahora? Por lo pronto seguir siendo esa coneja experta en mentir. Algún día entenderás coneja ilusa que tus mentiras te costarán caro."_

.

.

.

.

Canción de fondo

Mientes tan bien- sin bandera

Cuando dices siento

siento que eres todo

cuando dices vida

yo estaré contigo

tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro

aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo

aunque es falso el aire

siento que respiro

Mientes tan bien,

que me sabe a verdad

todo lo que me das

y ya te estoy amando

mientes tan bien

que he llegado a imaginar

que en mi amor llenas tu piel

y aunque todo es de papel

hmmm,

mientes tan bien 


	3. mariposa en el huracán

notas del autor: lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero me entretuve escribiendo el capitulo 10 y queria esperarme para subirlos juntos, pero mientras ponga a la par la historia en las 2 plataformas sera mejor.

simplemente disfruten...

Capítulo 3: mariposa en el huracán

" _Sabes Judy aunque yo esté casada debo confesar que a veces siento ligera atracción hacia otros machos. Siento curiosidad de probar una nueva piel y otros besós y me imagino haciendo cosas que una señora no hace._

 _¿quieres saber qué es lo único que me frena a no ser infiel?... El amor Judy… el amor que le tengo a mi pareja y la confianza de ambos es lo que nos hace fuertes en la adversidad. Lamentablemente sin amor una relación estaría completamente vacía"_

Quien diría que una pequeña musaraña me daría consejos para no caer en la tentación. Digamos que desde que llegué a zootopia ella ha sido mi amiga y mi gran confidente, sin dudas Fru Fru a pesar de ser pequeña tenía un gran corazón y su amistad no para mi fue un gran alivio a mi corazón frustrado.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos años desde mi matrimonio y mi vida se ha convertido sin querer en una gran rutina. Jack y yo nos mudamos a un departamento cerca del centro de la ciudad y tomamos un empleo en el banco central de zootopia. Yo era ejecutiva de cuenta inicial y Jack lo nombraron gerente a los pocos meses de su ingreso; no había duda que mi marido era un genio con los números en cambio yo era más conectada a las necesidades de los animales que habrían por primera vez sus cuentas.

Aún salíamos a cenar en finés de semana y dábamos largas caminatas por el parque de la ciudad, pero había pasado mucho tiempo en que mi marido y yo no hacíamos nada emocionante y fuera de la rutina. En cambio yo me volví una esposa modelo; me encargaba de los deberes de la casa y siempre tenía comida lista para cuando llegara mi esposo del trabajo. Además tenía un trabajo estable con el cual contribuía con los gastos del hogar, pero aquella coneja lujuriosa estaba harta de seguir oculta, quería salir y poder probar los placeres que su marido aun no le daba.

Muy en el fondo quería escapar y dejarlo todo pero no podía porque a pesar de todo yo lo quería y no podría hacerlo sufrir solo por satisfacer los deseos de mi otra yo. Con el tiempo aprendí a quererlo como era y a dominar a mi lado salvaje, me adapté a las escasas muestra de lujuria que él me daba y yo solo me dedicaba a resistir el rechazo de él cuado yo me mostraba dispuesta a intimar. Aunque el me dijera que me amaba y que yo lo era todo para él yo aún seguía con ganas de más, yo aún quería ser amada y de la manera más erótica posible.

Después de un día cansado en el Trabajo me dirijia a la casa de Fru fru para poner cenar con ella ya que Jack se iría a tundrataw a una convención de mercadeo y solo estaban invitados los altos ejecutivos del banco así que estaría en casa sola.

Tal vez pasar la noche lejos de la rutina me haría mejor y despejar mi mente de pensamiento insensatos era mi objetivo.

El camino se me hizo tan rápido a su residencia que ni cuenta me había dado de que había anochecido y yo aún tenía mis lentes de sol puestos; en fin la casa de Fru fru era enorme que para mi era innecesario ya que era una pequeña roedora pero gracias a la sobreprotección de su padre adinerado ella y su familia contaban con escoltas grandes que también habitaban la resistencia.

Al llegar toque la puerta y fue recibida por Kevin un enorme oso polar que casi no hablaba, él era el acompañante personal de Fru fru y de su hija Judith. Me escoltó a la grande sala donde estaban jugando madre e hija.

-judy amiga!! Que bueno que estás aquí, tenemos rato esperando a que llegues para preparar palomitas y ver películas- dijo Fru fru mientras levantaba a su cría del piso.

-hola chicas lamento el retraso pero tenía mucho trabajo- dije mientras me quitaba la bolsa de mano y la dejaba en una mesa a mi lado.

-anda Judy ponte cómoda y enseguida haré que nos traigan aperitivos para ver la película- dijo Fru fru mientras sentaba a la pequeña Judith en una silla para bebés y levantaba unos juguetes de su pequeña del piso

-gracias Fru fru por recibirme de nuevo en tu casa lo menos que quiero en estos momentos es estar sola en mi departamento- dije mientras tomaba asiento en esa sala enorme con un televisor más grande que mi pequeña sala.

No entendía como la familia de Fru fru tenía tantas cosas grandes siendo ellos tan pequeños, tal vez era para que su escolta se sienta más cómoda y también lo era para mi. Mientras mi pequeña amiga le decía a su escolta que ordenará los aperitivos para la noche yo me quedé pensando en cosas de trabajo y de cómo podría convencer a Jack para el fin de semana y a ver una película, pero algo en una de las lámparas de mesa de esa enorme sala me sacó de mis pensamientos; era un libro de pasta negra muy brillante la cual tenía de portada la imagen de una guepardo con un vestido casual de color rosa siendo abrazaba por unas grandes garras de un león y su título era "las garras de la tentación"; yo tomé el libro y me fuí directo a la contraportada para leer la reseña: (el era prohibido eso lo tenía demasiado claro, pero aún así me enamoré como una adolescente. Ahora ambos tenemos este romance oculto de la sociedad y de todo el reino animal, pero nunca me importó los prejuicios de los demás. Yo lo amo y estaré siempre a su lado.)

Las garras de la tentación es una novela que poco a poco atrapará tu atención y te hará sentir las más extremas emociones.

Me quedé atrapada por es resumen del libro y sumergida por la curiosidad y empecé a hojear ese tentador libro.

-veo que te gustó el libro de la niñera Judy-dijo Fru Fru mientras daba órdenes para acomodar los bocadillos.

-Realmente es algo que nunca he visto, he escuchado muy poco de las relaciones interespecies pero debo admitir que es muy atrapador- dije mientras colocaba de nuevo el libro en donde lo encontré.

-Ese escritor definitivamente ha derribado mucho los perjuicios de la sociedad y ha sido muy bien recibido su material. Ahora entiendo porqué mi hermana Ji Ji es admiradora de su trabajo.-dijo Fru fru mientras tomaba asiento.

-Y cómo no estarlo si ya sabes hermana que lo prohibido es lo más tentador- era Ji Ji entrando a la sala con Reimond que la traía en sus grandes patas.

Ji Ji era la hermana menor de de Fru Fru, sus ojos eran más negro que los de su hermana y su cabello era ondulado. Ella era joven y tenía una mentalidad algo infantil. Le dió las gracias a su escolta y me dió un saludo breve; luego se sentó a lado de su hermana.

-Sin duda Nick Wilde se ha vuelto revolucionario con respecto a sus novelas. Te transporta a ese romance prohibido y hace que la piel se te erize con solo imaginar sus escenas eróticas- dijo Ji Ji mientras daba un largo suspiro

-Ji Ji admito que sus historias son buenas pero por algo las cosas son prohibidas. Respecto a las relaciones interespecies yo en lo personal es un tema que respeto mucho, pero recuerda hermana es sólo ficción y que no se te olvide eso- decía Fru Fru mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a su hermana como señal de regaño.

-hermanita eso lo sé no me regañes, aunque soñar no cuesta nada. Además Nick dará una firma de autógrafos en la librería de la plaza Sahara y planeó estar en primera fila- decía Ji Ji mientras sacaba de su bolsa su celular y mandaba mensajes de texto.

Yo solo observaba a las hermanas discutir y de nuevo mi atención se enfocó en el libro así que lo tome y lo empecé a hojear de nuevo. Al abrir el libro pude ver la descripción del autor y la fotografía de el.

Yo quedé impresionada al ver su foto y podría jurar que me sonroje al verlo; era un zorro de unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas más hermosas y esa mezcla de naranjas con rojo en su pelaje era muy atractiva. Tenía puesto una camisa formal de color azul y una corbata negra. Nuevas emociones nacían en mi interior y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto, yo quería leer porque era tan famoso ese escritor y por simple impulso interrumpi la discusión de las hermanas musaraña.

-Fru Fru ¿puedes prestarme el libro? Juro que no tardaré en leerlo- dije mientras tenía el libro en mis patas y veía fijamente la foto del autor.

\- Pero Judy es de la niñera no lo se- dijo Fru fru mientras se levantaba de la silla y tomaba un bocadillo.

-porfavor Fru Fru, te prometo que en 2 dias lo tendras de vuelta- dije luego de juntar mis patas en señal de súplica.

-mmmhh de acuerdo Judy puedes llevártelo sólo si prometes devolverlo en 2 días- dijo Fru Fru mientras se acercaba a mí para tocar mis patas que aún mantenían señal de súplica.

-Gracias amiga te prometo que lo tendrás en 2 dias que ni siquiera tu niñera se dará cuenta de que me lo llevé- Dije luego me levanté de mi asiento para tomar mis cosas. Se que hacía mal pero quería aprovechar que Jack no estaba en casa para poder leer ese tipo de lectura tranquilamente.

\- Judy¿ que acaso ya te vas? Pensé que te quedarías a dormir.-grito Fru Fru mientras observaba cómo tomaba mis cosas y guardaba el libro en mi bolsa.

\- solo quiero aprovechar para poder leer tranquila antes de que Jack llegué a casa. Lo siento Fru Fru y te prometo compensar esta noche de películas- dije y después me despedí de mi amiga y su familia.

-esta bien Judy pero si te vas a ir trata de de ser cuidadosa ya es de noche y es inseguro- dijo Fru mientras ordenaba que me escoltarán a la puerta.

-lo haré Fru Fru y gracias por todo- grité luego de la casa de Fru fru.

Realmente quería leer ese libro y esa noche era la indicada, estaría sola y no sería interrumpida por Jack. La imagen del autor solo estaba en mi cabeza como si con su sonrisa me hubiera hipnotizado por completo; nunca antes me había emocionado tanto por algo y no desaprovecharia estas nuevas emociones. Tomé un taxi y fije mi mirada por la ventana.

-Nick Wilde…. Veamos que tan talentoso eres- pensé luego de apoyar mi mentón con mi pata derecha.

Llegué a mi departamento en breve tiempo y lo primero que hice al entrar fue quitarme mi ropa formal para ponerme una camiseta holgada y meterme a la cama para poder leer con tranquilidad. Ni si quiera me tomé la molestia de poner mi ropa sucia en la lavandería. Tomé el libro de mi bolsa de mano y me tiré en mi cama.

Comencé a leer y no había duda que más y más leía quedaba atrapada por la historia, ahora entiendo porque Nick Wilde es un autor muy reconocido y revolucionario; el romance entre la guepardo y el león se desarrolla de una manera completamente riesgosa llena de prejuicios, pero ellos no se rinden y seguían luchando por su amor a pesar de ser mal visto. Yo seguía leyendo hasta que llegue a la primera parte erótica de la historia, era muy excitante seguir avanzando esa lectura y con solo imaginar esas escenas se me erizaba el pelaje de la espalda.

 _"El verla a ella dispuesta a todo por mí hacía que me volviera loco. Su olor y sus ojos cafés brillos hacían que mi respiración se hiciera rápida._

 _Ella es tierna pero ahora que se entrega a mi se ha vuelto seductora y sedienta de amor, sus besos eran fuertes y poco a poco robaban lo poco de aliento que me quedaba. Yo la amo con todo y sus facetas."_

-valla está novela se pone interesante- dije mientras seguía hojeando las páginas del libro.

Por más que seguía leyendo más emocionada estaba por la historia y perdí la noción del tiempo. No recordaba a qué hora empecé a leer y mucho menos sabía cuánto tiempo estuve leyendo. Estaba tan distraída que me asustó el sonido del despertador de mi celular. Lo tomé y de un salto casi tiro el móvil al suelo.

-MIERDA!!! No puede ser me quedé despierta toda la noche leyendo. Son las 7 de la mañana y tengo que ir a trabajar- grité mientras me quitaba la ropa y me metía a la regadera para poder arreglarme e ir a trabajar.

-diablos estoy cansada!! No puedo creer que me desvele leyendo- dije mientras entraba a la regadera y dejaba que el baño me relajará un poco.

Iba en camino a el trabajo o eso era lo que planeaba hasta que seguí un ligero impulso de idiotez en el tren. Me bajé mucho después del centro de la ciudad y me fuí directo a plaza Sahara porque me entró la curiosidad de ir a conocer a el autor causante de mi desvelo así que me dirigía a la librería a verlo aunque fuera de lejos ya que podía ver un montón de animales formados a las afueras de la librería de plaza Sahara.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, me puse mi mejor vestimenta formal la cual era una blusa de seda rosa de botones y una falda recta de color azul que hacía que se me marcarán las caderas, incluso maquille ligeramente mis ojos para verme más atractiva como si fuera a verme para una cita. Me sentía estúpida por haber hecho una locura así y más aún me sentí patética por ver tantas hembras formadas para ver a su autor favorito.

-¿pero qué estoy haciendo? Yo debería estár en el trabajo y yo aquí esperando a ver a Nicolas Wilde. Dije y luego me di un leve golpe en la frente.

-Esto es tonto, será mejor que me vaya de aquí- pensé y di vuelta con dirección a la parte trasera de la librería para poder tomar de nuevo el tren.

Malditos impulsos como fue que me trajeron hasta plaza Sahara haciendo que abandone mi trabajo y haciendo que dejé mis responsabilidades a un lado. Tomé mi celular para llamarle a mi esposo para inventarle una excusa de porque llegaría tarde al trabajo, pero mientras marcaba el número algo me detuvo en el camino y sin fijarme por donde caminaba tropecé con alguien y este por accidente derramó su bebida sobre mi ropa. Yo no sabía qué hacer y poco a poco el coraje me invadió, pero cuando estaba por reclamar por el incidente me detuve al darme cuenta de quién era el responsable; era aquel macho autor de ese libro que fue la causa de mi desvelo y nuevos sentimientos surgieron en mi. Quedé atrapada en sus hermosos ojos verdes y lo peor de todo es que él tenía unas garras negras como las de mi sueño de hace 2 años, yo no pude evitar mi excitación al recordar ese sueño y tuve que evitar frenar a la coneja lujuriosa que dormía en mi saliera. En ese momento me sentía como una pequeña mariposa atrapada y siendo arrastrada por el huracán gracias a ese zorro que tenía enfrente de mi.

-señorita en verdad lo siento. Me distraje y no ví que usted pasaba por aquí- dijo Nicolas mientras me daba una toalla de mano para poder limpiar el café frío de mi ropa.

\- Descuide señor yo también estaba distraída- dije mientras secaba mi ropa con la toalla que él me había dado.

-Porfavor señorita permítame pagarle por la ropa que arruine- dijo mientras sacaba su cartera de su pantalón negro

-no es necesario señor estoy bien pero gracias por su amabilidad- dije luego de secar el exceso de café de mi ropa y tomé mi celular de nuevo.

-almenos dígame su nombre señorita- al escuchar eso se me erizó el pelaje de la espalda y un leve sonrojo apareció en mi cara.

-Soy Judy - dije con una voz algo quebrada

-Un placer conocerla Judy yo soy Nick Wilde y si un día cambia de opinión con respecto a pagarle la ropa no dude en llamarme a este número- Nick me dio una leve sonrisa y me dió una pequeña tarjeta de presentación.

\- Gracias de nuevo señor Wilde pero le repito no es necesario tanta amabilidad, además tengo que irme- dije luego de tomar la tarjeta de aquel atractivo zorro.

-Espero verla de nuevo Judy y no dude en comunicarse conmigo si cambia de opinión- grito Nick y poco a poco yo me alejaba de él para poder controlar mis nuevas emociones que nacieron desde la primera vez que vi su fotografía.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta señor Wilde y gracias por su ayuda- grité y poco a poco dejaba a ese gran escritor del cual sin querer había sido atrapada en el huracán de sus encantos.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi nariz no dejaba de moverse por el nerviosismo de haber tenido ese pequeño encuentro con el señor Wilde. Yo me olvidé de la realidad por unos instantes y por ningún momento pensé en mi esposo hasta que recordé que tenía que reportarme a mi trabajo y dar una justificación de mi retraso así que tomé mi celular y marque el número de mi esposo.

 **-hola querida ¿cómo has estado?. Pero Judy ¿donde has estado? Hace 1 hora que deberías haber entrado a trabajar .** Era Jack que hablaba por teléfono y sonaba molesto.

- **Querido lamento el retraso pero creo que hoy no iré a trabajar ya que en camino al trabajo un animal topó conmigo y me derramó café frío en mi ropa. Voy camino a casa para poder ducharme y cambiarme de ropa-** respondí luego de seguir caminando y tomar un taxi con dirección a mi departamento.

 **\- De acuerdo linda te veré en casa y ve con mucho cuidado-** respondió Jack y para despedirse fué muy breve.

Terminé la llamada y dejé que mis pensamientos lo cuáles eran protagonizados por el atractivo zorro de ojos verdes que conocí en esa librería me aliviaran el alma vacía que yo tenía.

Ha pasado dos horas desde que llegué a mi departamento y lo primero que hice fue tomar una ducha fría para poder relajar mi instinto salvaje. Ahora solo me encuentro en mi cama dando vueltas y tratando de tomar una decisión, lo que yo no tenía idea era que esa decisión cambiaría por completo mi vida tranquila y sin falta de emociones. No había dudas que yo quería saber más de él, yo quería conocer más de su vida y de cómo la distancia entre él y yo se volvió dolorosa para mi. Pero ¿qué es esto que siente este corazón novato en mi interior? Solo de algo estaba segura; era que quería verlo de nuevo y que no me importaba nada más.

Así que busqué mi bolsa de mano y de ahí saqué una tarjeta blanca de presentación, tomé mi celular para poder marcar el número y mandar un mensaje de texto. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi impulso hizo su trabajo y yo solo dejé que las cosas marcharán por sí solas

 **Judy:** buenas tardes señor Wilde, soy Judy. Espero y se encuentre bien y le mando un gran saludo.

La respuesta de Nick fue rápida y eso hizo que mi corazón diera un gran salto.

 **Nick:** que gusto saludarla Judy, gracias por preocuparse por este humilde servidor y espero que un día me acepté una salida para poder reponer su ropa arruinada. Espero su respuesta y tenga un gran día.

Fue en ese primer mensaje de texto en el que comenzó todo. Ahora la pequeña mariposa era presa fácil ante el feroz huracán que venía con fuerza a sacudir el corazón de aquella frágil criatura.

 _"¿A quien quieres seguir engañando Judith? Si desde que lo viste te enamoraste perdidamente. Pero ¿ahora que planeas hacer con tu matrimonio? Solo nunca olvides torpe coneja que toda acción tiene consecuencia y las tuyas serán graves"_

Canción de fondo

Maná- lluvia al corazón

No sufras más por mi bebé

Eres la mariposa

Que vuela hacia el huracán

Cuéntame de tu pesar

Suelta todo tu dolor, dímelo

Aaaaaaaaaa amor

Un huracán y una mariposa

Llegan se dan la cara

En medio de la mar

Lluvia de esperanza

Lluvia al corazón

Siempre ahí estaré

No te fallaré

Desde el cielo lluvia al corazón

Sol que lanza la esperanza

La esperanza y la luz

No importa lo que pase

No importa jamás no no

Lluvia al corazón


	4. Fallando a una promesa

hola linda gente de ff, les dejo actualización del capitulo 4 y lamento mucho mi aucentismo pero prometo ser mas activa. gracias por su apoyoy sin mas que decir solo disfruten.

ivette...

Capítulo 4: fallando a una promesa

" _Cuando llegue el día Judy en que conozcas el amor, en ese instante te harás una promesa a ti misma de luchar por tus sentimientos hasta el final. El día que te cases le harás una promesa a tu pareja de fidelidad eterna y de entregar tu corazón en ese instante._

 _Recuerda nunca fallar en tu promesa de amor y mucho menos de traicionar a tu compañero de vida porque si llegas a caer en la tentación ya no serás la misma. Te volverás insensible y serás señalada de infiel por todos._

 _Te digo esto hija porque eres joven y tienes que estar preparada para seguir tu vida. Pero recuerda judy-dudy que siempre te amaré y que me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre._

Tenía aproximadamente 15 años cuando mi padre me dio ese consejo. El siempre será mi querer y mi modelo a seguir. Ahora que me encuentro en esta situación en la que pienso en otro mamífero estando casada ya esas sabias palabras se habían esfumado por completo de mi cabeza.

Desde que conocí a Nick no dejó de pensar en él y todo momento me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo y con quién estará?.

Nuestras platicas por mensajes son solo para saludarnos mutuamente y desearnos suerte en nuestras actividades. Yo aún no me he armado de valor para decirte que siento atracción por él y no sé cómo quitarme estos sentimientos incorrectos.

Yo seguía maravillada de sus pláticas acerca de sus proyectos como novelista y yo me dedicaba a hablarle de mi trabajo como ejecutiva de cuenta inicial y de todas las novedades que pasaban en mi vida. Estas pláticas dejé de tenerlas con Jack desde casi un año, mi marido se volvió narcisista y solo recalcaba siempre sus logros como gerente y yo solo me dedicaba a darle mi mejor cara para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Por un lado sabía que estaba haciendo mal en no decirle a Nick que yo era casada y por otro lado yo no le era sincera a mi marido. Yo le mentía cada vez que le decía que lo amaba, cada vez que me acariciaba pensaba en otro y de cómo sería el estar es sus brazos. Tenía que olvidar está atracción por el escritor de mis sueños y seguir con mi vida. Así que decidí mejorar la relación con Jack y planear una cita romántica para poder darle a nuestra relación algo de vida. Hice una reservación para una tarde en uno de los restaurantes de lujo en el distrito forestal, pagué con mi tarjeta de crédito y hoy en mi día de descanso le diría a mi esposo lo que tenía planeado para ambos.

Prepare una cena de vegetales frescos y un rico postre de fresas para darle la noticia a Jack de que iríamos a un buen restaurante. Me puse un ligero vestido de color celeste junto con un collar de pequeños cristales. Me quedé sentada en la mesa a esperar a mi esposo y en leves instantes el entro por la puerta y su expresión fue de impresión al ver la sorpresa que yo le tenía.

-Hola querida y ¿a qué se debe está linda sorpresa?- dijo Jack al entrar al departamento y después me dió un tierno beso en la frente.

-Bueno querido hice esto para darte una sorpresa que tú y yo vamos a disfrutar mucho- dije mientras le servía la cena que preparé y me sentaba a su lado para comer juntos.

-y dime linda ¿que tienes en mente? Dijo luego de llevarse un bocado de vegetales a la boca.

-Hice una reservación en uno de los mejores restaurantes del distrito forestal y pensé que tal vez sería una buena oportunidad de probar algo nuevo para nosotros- dije luego de sacar los boletos de mi bolsa y después se los entregué a Jack.

Jack se quedó mirando fijamente los boletos y su expresión cambió completamente, se hizo sombría y su ceño se frunció, eso a mí no me gustó para nada y en instantes comprendí que el me pondría una escusa de nuevo para no salir conmigo.

-¿para cuando es la reservación linda? Dijo Jack y luego se puso otro bocado de cena

-Es el sábado- dije mientras ponía mis patas juntas sobre la mesa y miraba fijamente a mi esposo.

-Lo siento linda no podré llegar a tiempo a la reservación. Ese día tengo una reunión muy importante con los altos ejecutivos y tengo que presentar mi informe mensual de la sucursal. ¿si recuerdas que lo comenté hoy en la mañana?- preguntó Jack mientras seguía comiendo

-Si lo recuerdo Jack, pero pensé que tal vez podrías no ir a esa reunión y pasar una linda tarde a mi lado- dije mientras bajaba la mirada y un gran sentimiento de derrota gobernaba mi corazón.

-Querida sabés que no se puede cancelar la cita con los altos ejecutivos y menos cuando tengo el informe mensual de la sucursal en mis manos. Es más te prometo que la otra semana iremos a cenar en un lugar lindo, solo espera a que esto pase-dijo Jack luego de levantarse de la mesa para darme un tierno beso en la frente.

-Entiendo querido, se que esa reunión es importante y no te preocupes que yo te voy a esperar- dije y luego toque una de sus patas que me tenían sostenida de mi hombro derecho.

-Gracias por la cena linda, estuvo deliciosa. Limpiare todo y luego me iré a la cama. -dijo Jack mientras levantaba los platos vacíos de ambos para llevarlos a la cocina, dejándome ahí sola en esa mesa completamente rendida ante todo intento de remediar nuestra relación.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana y yo no podía dormir. Sólo daba vueltas de mi lado de la cama mientras que Jack dormía profundamente sin darse cuenta de mi falta de sueño. Me sentía rechazada y eso me dolía, yo quise resolver nuestros problemas pero él no me dejo.

-¿que puedo hacer para que vuelvas a ser ese joven del que acepté ser su novia?- pensé mientras observaba su desnuda espalda de pelaje gris y de franjas negras.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama y me quedé brevemente pensando en mí desastrosa vida. En como me casé sin amor y de cómo poco a poco no dejaba de pensar en un escritor que derramó su café en mi ropa. Realmente estaba cansada de ser rechazada una y otra vez por mí esposo así que en ese instante tomé una de las decisiones más difíciles en mi vida.

Tomé mi celular y me fuí directo a encerrar al baño para poder mandar un mensaje de texto tranquilamente. Me senté en el suelo junto a la puerta del baño y busque el número del escritor de con solo recordarlo se me acelera el corazón .

 **Judy:** señor Wilde ¿ se encuentra despierto? quisiera poder platicar con usted en este momento.

Mandé el mensaje y pensé que tal vez no respondería ya que era muy tarde, pero la respuesta tardó un minuto.

 **Nick:** Judy pero dígame ¿qué hace despierta a esta hora? Además en que la puedo ayudar.

No sabía por dónde empezar, pero tenía que ser sincera conmigo y con el. Ya no quiero mentirme más.

 **Judy:** no he sido completamente sincera con usted señor Wilde, quiero que por favor me perdone algún día pero yo ya no puedo mentirle a usted y yo ya no puedo seguir guardado ésto en mi interior.

 **Nick:** me está asustando un poco Judy, pero está bien tiene mi atención.

 **Judy:** señor Wilde, desde que lo conocí en esa firma de autógrafos en donde derramó café sobre mí… yo no dejo de pensar en usted. Su rostro y su sonrisa siempre están en mis pensamientos. Se que no debo de tener estos sentimientos pero yo no puedo seguir ocultando esto.

Lo hice, me confesé en un mensaje, me siento mucho mejor ahora que él sabe lo que siento. Pero aún me falta algo por confesar. La respuesta de Nick tardó aproximadamente 2 minutos.

 **Nick:** la verdad Judy me halaga que tenga esos sentimientos por mi, me siento feliz de ver cómo cautive su corazón con solo un breve instante. Para ser sincero… Judy yo también pienso mucho en usted. Sus ojos violetas rondan en mis pensamientos y trató de ser fuerte ante está atracción, pero hay algo que me impide responder a sus sentimientos Judy y es muy importante que usted lo sepa.

Algo no me gustaba en ese mensaje, sentí un vacío en mi estómago al terminar de leer. Decidí poner una respuesta corta.

 **Judy:** de hecho señor Wilde yo también tengo un gran impedimento para poder conquistar su corazón. Lamento haber ocultado algo tan importante.

Al ver la siguiente respuesta de Nick algo en mí se quebró. Fué como si me atravesará una daga el corazón, pero ¿quién era yo para poder ilusionarme por un amor imposible? Era la menos indicada ya que yo no era libre. Juré amar a mi marido el día que firmé ese estúpido papel.

 **Nick:** La verdad es Judy….. estoy comprometido desde hace 4 meses y por lo que usted me puso en su mensaje anterior llego a la conclusión de que usted tampoco es libre.

 **Judy:** Es cierto señor Wilde, yo no soy libre para poder armarlo. Estoy casada desde hace 2 años y se lo repito no era mi intención ocultar algo tan importante. Pero no puedo evitar esto que siento, yo no sé si sea amor o simplemente es un capricho, pero ya no puedo seguir engañándome. Y si usted quiere alejarse de mí y no volver a hablarme yo lo entenderé.

Estaba dispuesta a olvidar a Nick y dejar las cosas como están. Es una verdadera locura está atracción que siento por el.

Pero mi otra yo no estaba de acuerdo, lo deseaba y de la manera más caliente posible. Quería estar en su cama y que me hiciera suya de una y mil maneras.

-Tengo que controlarme! Entiende Judy que él está comprometido y tú estás casada. No es correcto entiéndelo- pensé mientras me levantaba del piso y en breves instantes me llegó la respuesta de Nick

 **Nick:** No debiste haberme ocultado algo tan importante Judy, pero no soy nadie para juzgarte ya que yo también no fui sincero. No quiero perder tu amistad pero si te dejaré algo en claro. No debemos ser presas de la tentación y fallar a nuestras parejas y mucho menos tu. Piensa en tu familia en cómo se fracturaria si tú fallas, tal vez nos cueste trabajo olvidar está atracción, pero hay que ser fuertes y creo que lo mejor será que no nos hablemos una semana para poder olvidar esto. Búscame después de esa semana y te prometo que esa atracción se habrá esfumado.

Las palabras de Nick dolían mucho, pero él tenía razón, yo aún no tenía hijos pero yo estaba formando una familia con Jack. Tenía que olvidarme de Nick y conformarme con solo su amistad.

-Es lo correcto Judy, aunque duela como un demonio pero es lo mejor, no somos libres y eso me enferma- pensé mientras tecleaba en mi celular mi último mensaje.

 **Judy:** Tienes razón Nick, debemos ser fuertes y con respecto a mi familia solo somos mi marido y yo, aún no tengo hijos. Te buscaré en una semana y te prometo olvidar está atracción que siento por ti. Gracias por estar atento a mis palabras y me despido en este mensaje.

Judy

Salí del cuarto del baño después de mandar ese último mensaje y me fuí de nuevo a mi recamara. Jack aún dormía profundamente que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que me levanté de la cama.

Borré todos los mensajes de texto de Nick para no dejar rastro de nuestra plática nocturna y lentamente me recosté en la cama para no despertar a mi esposo. Me acomode de lado derecho y nuestras espaldas estaban de frente. No pude evitar más y en silencio empecé a llorar y mientras lo hacía recordé esa plática con mi padre cuando yo tenía 15 años.

-papa llegó a mi el amor, pero llegó de una manera muy difícil, pero tú me dijiste que no debía de fallar a mi promesa, pero falle al momento de poner mis ojos en otro que no es mi pareja- pensé mientras abrazaba mi almohada con fuerza para no despertar a Jack.

-Te extraño papá, en estos momentos no tienes idea de cómo me haces falta- pensé mientras trataba de controlar mi llanto, pero esa noche seguí llorando hasta que me quedé dormida.

" _¿Tan fácil te derrumbas coneja tonta? Al Menos le dijiste lo que sentías, pero ¿podrás olvidar al escritor de tus sueños en solo una semana? Tarde o temprano caerás a sus brazos y olvidarás toda cordura y tú marido se esfumara de tu mente y yo estaré ahí para verlo"_

Canción de fondo

Reyli barba- desde que llegaste ?

Desde que llegaste  
No me quema el frio  
Me hierve la sangre  
Oigo mis latidos  
Desde que llegaste  
Ser feliz es mi vicio  
Contemplar la luna  
Mi mejor oficio  
No te prometo amor eterno  
Porque no puedo  
Soy tripulante de una nube, aventurero  
Un cazador de mariposas cuando te veo  
Y resumido en tres palabras cuanto te quiero


End file.
